Propiedad
by Megui
Summary: Pequeño instinto posesivo/egoísta de Soul. One-shot. SoulxMaka.


Idiotez que se me ocurrió un día cuando terminé de ver el último capítulo del manga _(Triángulo Amoroso, juju)_(Creo que es el 69), por lo tanto no estoy segura de que lo entiendan las personas que no lo leyeron.  
Pido _perdón_ a _Yumi Kazahaya_ porque me di cuenta que el final (La última línea en realidad) es muy parecido a uno de sus drabbles u.u  
Pero bueno, he aquí. Espero les guste y gracias por leer n_n

_**Soul Eater **no me pertenece, y bla bla bla._

* * *

**  
Propiedad.  
**

El albino sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, de la que no dudaba en absoluto que se tratara de culpa. En cierta estúpida forma había logrado que su compañera cayera en un estado depresivo provisorio, y esa era exactamente una de las cosas que más detestaba en la vida. Entristecer a Maka. Borrar su sonrisa permanente. Burlarse de ella sin razón.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Era bien sabido que su técnico era la persona más importante en su vida, que odiaba verla desanimada, que el sólo pensar que alguien le hiciera daño le revolvía las tripas y encendía en su cerebro un instinto asesino descomunal. Sin embargo no era lo único que odiaba. Después de todo, disfrutaba hacer a Maka sonreír, y detestaba que alguien más lo hiciera.

¿Qué?

No lo comprendía completamente, pero el hecho de que alguien más que no se tratara de él hiciera feliz a Maka, le revolvía las tripas de la misma manera asesina. Suponía que se trataba de celos, pero su extraño instinto de superioridad nunca iba a confirmárselo. Los celos no eran nada _cool._

Qué va, ya basta de tantos conflictos internos mentales. Soul se había pasado. Su adorable técnico se encontraba ahora deprimida debido a la falta de autoestima que le habían proporcionado sus insensibles palabras. Recibir tantas solicitudes de admiradoras le había subido los humos a la cabeza de manera indiscutible, y no podía evitar demostrarlo, pero no había imaginado que esa simple razón afectaría tanto a Maka. Es decir, ella nunca se había preocupado por su apariencia, y todos los insultos físicos que su compañero le proporcionaba a diario parecían rebotar y salir de su cerebro de manera fulminante.

¿Por qué esta vez no?

Ah, ya. Porque Soul le respondió su pequeña pregunta con un insulto equivalente a todos los que recordaba haberle echado. En pocas palabras, Maka nunca recibiría cartas de solicitud de compañero porque nadie en toda la escuela la consideraba como algo F-e-m-e-n-i-n-o. Eso sí debe de herir a una chica.

- Fuí rudo…

- _A quién le importa, tú eres así. Siempre la estás regando y haciéndola llorar._

_- _¿Acaso alguien te preguntó, estúpido?

Soul apartó al diablillo rápidamente de su mente. Suspiró cansado y se incorporó en la cama de un tirón. Luego se dirigió a su mesita de noche y extrajo del cajón un gran sobre de madera del que cayeron numerosas cartas decoradas con corazones y estupideces. Las contempló por un rato. Ni una dirigida a él. Suspiró fastidiado y luego, con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a recogerlas.

- Idiotas…

El pequeño diablo se torció en una carcajada al momento en que la puerta de la habitación del albino se abrió.

- Soul, la cena está lista~

Maka se veía sonriente. Soul la observó incrédulo tratando de descifrar la razón de su cambio de actitud, pero simplemente se limitó a alegrarse de la huída de su depresión. Gracias a Kami la chica ya había superado sus insultos nuevamente.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Más admiradoras? – frunció el entrecejo indignada mientras Soul se pasmaba internamente, imaginándose horribles desenlaces para la situación y cientos de enciclopedias aterrizando en su nuca.

Pero para su suerte, Maka no notó que su nombre se encontraba al reverso de todas las cartas. Desdibujó su rostro, horrorizada.

- ¿Q-qué sucede aquí? Estas solicitudes son de homb…

- Ya, ya, deja mis cosas y vamos a cenar. – interrumpió empujándola bruscamente fuera de la habitación.

_• ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? No voy a devolvérselas._

_Maka es sólo _mía_. Mi _técnico. _Mi_ propiedad_.  
_


End file.
